Memory Lane
by photar
Summary: Getting moved again, Mia tries to isolate herself. It isn't easy when bad memories rise with old faces and she's forced to face people. And she catches herself in a promise with a certain club. MorixOC
1. Room 504

**Hey this is my first fic. So please understand if its bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highy School Host Club or any of the characters. I only own Mia Johnson.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Room 504**

---------------------

I wonder where room 504 is. This school is way too big. I can't believe they forced me to go here. I don't get along with private school kids. They are too stuck up.

My name is Mia Johnson. I'm 16 years old and a first year. Last year my father got transferred here in Japan. He's a lawyer, but he gets transferred a lot. I guess its nice moving a lot. You can leave places with bad memories and make new ones. I usually get stuck with the bad memories.

Since my dad isn't home a lot, he sent me to live with my sister here. And since she is _so caring_, she sent me to this school with the money dad gave her. She wants me to get the education she couldn't get.

So here I am, in this huge, private, snobby "academy". Lost. I just want to go back into bed and get out of this stupid dress. 'Why do we even have to wear dresses? Why can't we wear pants, I mean, seriously, it would be a lot easier. The guys get to wear pants but we can't, that's sexist. I hate-'

"Ouch!" 'Great and now I'm running into people_._' I tried to catch myself. 'But wait, why I'm not falling?'

"I think theses are yours", a mysterious voice states. I looked up and found a very tall guy holding me and my books.

"Umm…Yeah. Those are my books. Thanks for picking them up." 'Who does this guy think he is? A prince?' "Oh, and sorry for running into you, I should have been paying more attention."

Mr. Prince stood me up and handed me my books. 'Man, he probably thinks I'm always falling. Well, I usually am, but that's not the point! I wonder if he knows where room 504 is.'

"Are you okay," Mr. Prince asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh…Yeah. I didn't fall, so I'm probably not hurt. Hey, do you know where room 504 is?"

"Yeah."

I waited for him to say more. When I realized he wasn't going to I asked, "Well could you show me? I think I am lost."

"Follow me."

I did as I was told and followed him down the hall in complete silence. Partly my fault because I was lost in my thoughts. 'He doesn't talk much does he? Well at least its better than having a snobby rich kid not shutting up. But I kind of wish we could have a little bit of a conversation. I hate complete silence. You know, I don't even know this guy's name. I probably should ask him.'

Just as I was about to ask him his name a blonde elementary kid came rushing towards us screaming, "TAAAAKASHHHIII!" In no time flat the little kid was on his shoulders. They were wearing the same outfit, which was kind of cute. 'Wait, why is an elementary kid wearing a high school uniform?'

"TAKASHI! WHERE DID YOU GO!! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" the little blonde boy said through sobs. 'I wonder if they are related.'

"Mitsukuni. I didn't leave."

"It seems we have found our lost Mori", a voice replied. I looked around and I found a group of guys standing behind us. "And he's with a female", one of the boys with black hair and glasses said. The next thing I know is Mr. Prince is being tackled a tall blonde boy from the group.

"Mori! Once I found out that Mitsukuni had lost you, I sent out a search party to find you! But it looks like this beautiful young lady had already found you first", he said squeezing Mr. Prince. 'I think this guy may be a drama king.' Then drama king turned to me. He took my hand in his and cupped my face saying, "Hello my beautiful princess. I am Tamaki Suoh, and I am the king of the host club. What may be the name of my beautiful princess?" Flipping his hair, he looked me in the eyes and moved in really close to my face.

**BAM!**

I punched him in the face. I hate people getting that close to me.

"OWW! KYOYA! SHE HIT ME!" he was screaming at the top of his lungs to the boy with the glasses. 'Yeah, definitely a Drama King. A rich, snobby, idiot Drama King.'

"My name is Mia. And don't **ever** call me princess." I replied very serious.

Behind the Drama King and who I'm guessing is Kyoya are two twins cracking up. "She punched the boss!" said one of them and the other replied, "Right in the face!" Next to them was a dude… At least I think it's a dude. Well _he_ looked like the neighbor chick next door. I wonder if they are related.

"Hey, you…person…with the very feminine features", I said trying to get his attention. The drama king and the twins stopped whining and laughing and turned to me with daggers in their eyes. Then the dude-chick looked at me finally with an 'Oh crap' look.

"Haruhi, did you…uh…work out this morning?" twin #1 asked with a freaked out face, and twin #2, with the same face, answered, "Yeah… You are seriously getting buff!"

Drama King piped in saying, "Haruhi Fujioka is the…uh… manliest man I have ever met! There is nothing feminine about him!"

I stared at Drama King when he said his name. That was the name of my neighbor!

"So… Your name is Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Uhh… Yeah, that's my name. Why?"

"Well, I have a neighbor that looks exactly like you and that's _her_ name."

Everyone except for Mr. Prince was freaking out. Next thing I know, I am being dragged into a room by twins 1 and 2 and placed in a chair. Drama King took a seat right across from me.

"So… You know our secret."

"What secret?"

"The secret of Haruhi!"

"Oh, that. Well it's kind of obvious. So it's kind of not a secret."

"Well no one can know!"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone."

Then the little blondie ran over and stood right in between Drama King and me.

"You have to promise!"

"Okay I promise."

And that's how this all started. Now I'm forced to keep a "secret". I never did make it to room 504 that day. Hope I didn't miss much.

* * *

**It would help if you reviewed it so I can fix what I need to! And I would be so grateful!**


	2. Old Faces in New Places

**This is chapter two for my fanfic!**

**It kinda sucks, I know. But I couldn't think of anything to write, so its been a while, lol.**

**And thank you to my first reviewer! SacredDawn rocks!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Old Faces in a New Place.**

"Good morning Miss Johnson!" a voice said, awakening me from my slumber. I hate it when he does this.

Every morning the host club comes to my house to pick me and drive me to school. And the idiot is always the one waking me. And by idiot, I mean the drama king himself, Mr. Tamaki Suoh. The rest of the host club followed suit. Kyoya staring into his notebook scribbling something down, Honey-senpai holding Usa-chan, Hikaru and Kaoru standing next to Haruhi, and at the very end was Takashi, looking at Honey-senpai.

"Just let me go back to sleep! I don't feel good!"

"You don't feel good?! Kyoya, call the doctor! We need to get Mia into them ASAP!" Tamaki yelled as he ran to my bed side, "Its okay, my lovely Mia, I will protect you from any harmful diseases that try and come near you." Gosh I hate it when he does this, I thought.

I sat up and Honey-senpai came running over to me holding Usa-chan. "MIA! Are you okay?! Do you have a fever?!"

"Calm down guys! You are giving me a headache! Just shut up!" I yelled.

Takashi came over and picked up Honey-senpai and moved him to the other side of him. Then he lifted me to his shoulder and carried me out of the house.

"PUT ME DOWN TAKASHI!! I WANT DOWN!" I yelled hitting him as hard as I could.

"Stop struggling."

"I WILL AS SOON AS YOU PUT ME DOWN!"

"I will put you down in the car."

"NO! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!"

Takashi never listens to me. I hate it when he does this. He carried me out to the limo and sat me down.

"Hey Mia, why do you call Mori Takashi?" Haruhi asked me.

"Well, because that is what Honey-senpai called him. And that was what I learned was his name." I answered her.

When we got to school, Takashi grabbed me out of the car and carried me to the host club and laid me down on the couch.

"Why do you always do this Takashi?"

"Because you won't." the twins said for him.

I just laid down, and closed my eyes. I am kinda glad that they are caring for me. It's pretty nice. Just then, the door opened and I heard all of them ask who goes there. All I heard in a familiar voice was, "I'm here to see Mia."

My eyes darted towards the door and I saw him. His tall, masculine figure covered by a dark blue t-shirt and ripped up blue jeans. His deep ocean blue eyes peeking from behind his black ear length hair. He had gotten a tan since I had last seen him, but sure enough, it was him.

"She's over there on the couch", Kyoya told him and he locked eyes with me.

He slowly walked over to right beside the couch and sat down on a chair. He reached over and pushed my bangs out of my face. He let out a smirk and ruffled my hair. _Is this a dream? Is it really him? Don't let this be in my imagination!_, I thought as I looked at him.

"It's been a while, Mai", his deep voice just as I remembered. It was him.

I couldn't speak though. I was in to much shock. I can't believe that it's him.

"Who are you?" I heard Tamaki ask. I looked over in his direction and saw the whole host club looking at us.

"Who am I?"

"Yes! Who are you?"

"I am Trey. Who are you?"

"Well I am Tamaki Suoh, the king of the host club!"

"Oh. Well you look like an idiot rich child."

Kaoru and Hikaru snuck over to by my side while Trey and Tamaki argued for no reason. "Hey, Mai, who is he?" they asked me.

"You can't see it?" I asked the twins with natural curiosity.

"See what?"

"He's my brother."

* * *

**Please review and rate! I would really appreciate it.**

**And I know this chapter was short and kinda sucked, but I had major writter's block!**


	3. Meeting Trey

**This chapter sucks. I had writers block so I had to write this and it isn't really that good. At least thats my opinion.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Trey**

"Your brother?!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"Yeah. He's my older brother." I told them.

Trey, who had just ended his argument with Tamaki, came over and pulled me into a hug.

"I promise I will never leave you again Mia! I swear it", he practically yelled and then turned to my ear and whispered, "and why are you hanging around these weird guys?"

Pushing him away from my ear I said, "Well, dear _loving_ brother, **most** of them are my friends. Especially Haruhi and Honey."

"Wait, is Haruhi that chick in the guys uniform?" He said pointing at Haruhi.

Tamaki and the twins ran over towards Trey and tackled him to the ground.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW HARUHI WAS A GIRL?!" they screamed in unison.

"Umm, calm down and stop screaming. And she looks like a chick. It's pretty obvious." Trey said calmly while sitting down on a couch.

"WELL YOU MUST NEVER TELL ANYONE OF THE SECRET OF THE HOST CLUB OR-" Tamaki was cut off with a swift kick to his jaw.

"I told you to control your yelling dude." Trey said putting his foot to the ground.

Everyone in the host club except Tamaki looked at the siblings and said, "Yep, they are definitely related."

"OWWWWWW!" Tamaki yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHY DID YOU KICK ME!!"

Trey tried to kick him again but this time Honey caught his foot and threw him, almost hitting Mia. Mia closed her eyes tight and felt herself being pulled away and fell onto her savior. She opened her eyes and looked down and saw Mori underneath her.

Trey ran over and pulled Mia up and pointed at Honey saying, "See! These people are bad! They are just trying to hurt you!"

Honey ran over and jumped onto Mia and started sobbing while he was trying to apologize. Mia pushed Trey away and placed Honey on the floor and grabbed Usa-chan off the table for Honey.

"There you go Honey-sempai, is that better?" she asked Honey with a kind smile across her face. Honey smiled his huge smile and nodded his head.

Mori was at Mia's side now asking, "Are you okay Mia? Are you hurt? You are bleeding." Mori said holding up her arm.

"Oh, I guess I am, huh. It must not be anything since I didn't feel anything", she said looking at Mori with her smile plastered on her face, "I will be okay Takashi."

Just then, Renge came up from her hideout on her giant rig at an announcer's table and said, "Now we should have some conflicts! Mia's long lost brother returns to her surrounded by our famous host club! But there's one that our Mia wants to be surrounded by! And that would be…"

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys at a cliff hanger. Rate and review please!**


End file.
